


Overdue

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, I hope you enjoy this nasty shit aslkdjf;alsfj, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, i am so proud of this lmao, it isn't mentioned but reader is French-American
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: You are Richard Armitage's pregnant wife. You've been two days overdue, and your baby seems just as ready as you are to come out. However, you're completely sure that you won't last another day with this baby inside of you. So, you decide to ask your husband for some help.Richard Armitage x Fem! Pregnant! ReaderShameless Smut[Thorin tag is just so more people can see my work cause the armitage tag is dead. Thorin is not mentioned anywhere in this fic.]
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, it's me filling the armitage tag with more smut. When am I ever gonna stop lewding richard armitage like the thirsty whore that I am?
> 
> it's never. ENJOY!

In the late of night, the world was quiet. The night sky was clear, showing the stars and the bright moon. The city was just a quiet hustle, but the world within the dark apartment that you were in was not as peaceful. You were lying on your back, rubbing your very pregnant belly. Your baby was being active, moving around and kicking you in your bladder and kidney’s and making you flinch in pain.

After a while, you finally had enough, and tried to roll over to get up. However, you were so heavily pregnant that you couldn’t really roll over and you almost felt like crying. Your struggling woke up your husband, his blue eyes fluttering open as he came out of his dream state.

“(Y/n)?”

You looked over at the man before apologizing.

“I’m sorry, Richard, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Richard shook his head, replying.

“It’s alright. I’m more worried about you. Why are you up?”

You sighed and rubbed the top of your pregnant belly, Richard’s warm hand gently rubbing the bottom of your belly.

“The baby’s been kicking my organs for the past thirty minutes.”

You sighed, and your baby moved again, kicking against Richard’s hand. Richard almost seemed to freeze, and he moved down, beginning to mumble against your belly.

“Come on, baby, let your _mère_ rest…she needs her sleep so she’s strong and healthy when you come out.”

Your baby moved a bit, and you sighed deeply. A smile came across your lips, and you mumbled.

“Your French is getting better, you know.”

Richard smiled shyly at you.

“It’s just one word. Besides, I have a lovely and amazing teacher.”

You shook your head, smiling as he kissed your tummy lovingly.

“One word, three words, doesn’t matter. Your pronunciation has greatly improved.”

Richard seemed shy, and you groaned when your baby moved again. Already, you were two days overdue, and you were still very much pregnant. You were ready to pop this baby out as soon as you could. An idea popped into your head, and you mumbled, weaving your hand through Richard’s dark hair.

“I heard something very interesting that I want to try.”

Richard looked up at you, quirking a tired eyebrow at you.

“Oh, and what’s that?”

You responded as seriously as you could, patting your belly a bit.

“I heard sex can help induce labor, and I’m ready to pop this baby out. If it isn’t your dick that makes this baby wanna come out willingly, I’m gonna Heimlich maneuver them out.”

Richard’s face blanched, and he pleaded.

“Please don’t do that.”

You giggled a bit, and Richard asked, sitting up to sit on the back of his calves and massaging your thighs as he sat between them.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if I hurt you?”

You shook your head, replying as you looked up at him, spreading your legs a bit.

“You’re not going to hurt me. If anything, it’ll be a relief. This baby is two days overdue, and they haven’t been paying rent. It’s time to pay up and stop kicking my bladder in. I’m never gonna be able to pee right again for the rest of my life. _Ç’est une tragédie.”_

Richard laughed lightly, rubbing your thighs more before he asked you again, scooting a big closer to you.

“Are you _absolutely_ sure this is okay?”

You nodded and you replied, letting your head fall back a bit and your hands rested on top of his.

“Yes, I promise. Please help me get this baby out, or I really will start doing the Heimlich maneuver.”

Richard giggled at you before carefully laying beside you, his hand cupping your face, and he brushed his lips against yours so tenderly.

“I want you to tell me if it I start hurting you the moment it hurts. I’m ready for our child to be born just as much as you, but I don’t want to risk hurting you or the baby.”

You nodded, and Richard kissed you more firmly. You sighed, holding your hand to his face as he kissed you, his hand moving down to your stomach and then your warm cunt. His fingers dipped slowly into your entrance. It wasn’t enough to penetrate you, but just enough to tease your heat.

You sighed through your nose, Richard’s lips pressing against yours more firmly before he pulled away lightly, his tongue slipping out to run along your bottom lip. You allowed him access, and so sensually, Richard began to French kiss you. Tongues and teeth slowly clashed as his fingers dipped into you deeper, and you whimpered lightly.

“Richard…”

You whispered against his lips as he finger-fucked you, and Richard kissed your cheek and jaw, moving down to lick and suck at your throat, and you sighed heavily, weaving your hand through his raven hair. Richard moved down to your enlarged breasts, being gentle as he kissed and nibbled on the sore skin.

You hummed in relief and Richard moved down, kissing your pregnant belly as he slid down the bed, and when he was in between your legs, he gave you a little grin.

“I’ll try not to give you beard burn.”

You gasped loudly when Richard went ahead and swooped in, his tongue pressing against your hot entrance, and your legs spread wide. You murmured back, humming your words lightly.

“With what beard? All you have is scruff right now….very sexy scruff, mind you.”

Richard deeply chuckled against you, his hands keeping your legs spread as he dipped his tongue into you. Richard pumped his tongue in and out of you, his hot breath fanning across your wet lips, and you jolted when his thumb rubbed into your clit. Your head fall back against the pillow, your mouth agape and breathing deeply, your fingers clenching the hair in your hand and the sheets in your other.

Richard suckled on your clit, and you moaned a bit, your hips moving up lightly. Richard pinned you back down, and his fingers slid down your thigh, swiping at your tight heat before he slipped his finger back into you. Richard’s lips encased your clit, his finger thrusting in a sensual and slow rhythm, and your legs spread wider.

Your hand in the sheet clenched, and you whimpered, wishing you could see Richard. Richard hummed lightly when your fingers scrapped against his scalp, and you pleaded.

“Fuck, Richard, please…please, I want to see you. _Je veux te voir…!_ ”

Richard chuckled and peeked up at you from over your pregnant belly.

“Having trouble seeing?”

“Don’t be coy with me, Armitage.”

Richard grinned at you before kissing your belly, moving off the bed to shimmy his underwear off. His cock was hard, bobbing against his naval, and he crawled back onto the bed. You giggled lightly when he pulled your lower half up onto his lap, and Richard quirked a brow at you, a slight smile on his lips.

“What are you laughing about, hm?”

“Your crawling reminded me of Francis.”

Richard laughed lightly before his eyes darkened lightly as he rubbed his cock against your clit, watching as he massaged himself against you. Your spine tingled, and he sighed lightly.

“I’ll make sure to introduce you to the great red dragon later.”

You laughed, covering your face, and Richard chuckled before leaning down and kissing your tummy softly. He asked you, giving you a soft look.

“Are you able to roll over?”

You glanced up at the headboard and nodded, grabbing onto the headboard. You pulled yourself up a bit, Richard helping you to roll over onto your side before you pulled yourself up onto your knees. Leaning against the headboard, you hummed when Richard came up behind you, kissing you between your shoulders and holding your hips.

You looked back at him, and Richard immediately kissed you. You sighed as you tasted yourself on him, and Richard nuzzled your shoulder as he began to thrust his cock against you, his breath hot and making you shiver.

Your fingers clutched the headboard, and Richard slowly pushed his cock into you. His fingers dug into your hips, and he hissed lightly.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, _chaton_.”

The French made you shiver, and you replied back, your mouth falling agape at the feeling of him filling you after so long.

“N-No fair…you can’t use my own French on me, baby.”

Richard let out a breathy chuckle before gently biting your shoulder-blade, trying to restrain himself from immediately fucking you. When he was pushed in balls deep, Richard had to take a moment to collect himself. He was breathing heavily, and he murmured in response, a smile flashing across his lips before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

“Should’ve never taught me some French then.”

You whimpered at him, and Richard slowly began to thrust, moving in and out of you so carefully as if he was afraid to break you. You hummed in delight, gripping the headboard tightly, and you wished you could play with your breasts. However, you really didn’t want to get breastmilk all over yourself and the bed. Your head fell back a bit as Richard picked up speed.

“Oh _merde_ …”

You whispered to yourself, eyebrows furrowing, and Richard’s nose brushed against your ear.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

You nodded, replying back as he picked up a bit more pace.

_“Oui! Je t’aime beaucoup. Tu es si bon avec moi.”_

Richard only understood a bit of what you said, but the French made his spine tingle anyway and he growled a bit. His movement became rougher, though he tried to hold back a bit so he wouldn’t hurt you, and you moaned loudly.

_“Oh, amour! Ça fait tellement de bien.”_

Richard growled, tingles running down his spine, and his forehead pressed into the space between your shoulders, his hands kneading your hips as he held them, and Richard said through his heavy breathing.

“Fuck, you’re so magnificent.”

_“Magnifique…!”_

You said, and Richard hissed into your ear.

“ _Magnifique_ , was it?”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head from the sultry tone he was using, and you moaned.

_“Oui!”_

Richard let out a grunt, and he could feel the sweat beginning to form on your skin. His own body was incredibly hot, sweat running between his shoulders, and Richard almost cussed when your walls clenched around him. You whimpered.

“I’m gonna…gonna cum, Richard.”

Richard’s hand came between your legs, and he slowly rubbed your clit, whispering in your ear.

“Good…cum for me, baby.”

Your sounds became louder, and you moaned loudly as you began to cum, calling his name and clenching the headboard hard. You were squeezing his cock so tightly, and Richard didn’t stand a chance. He came deep inside of you, your tightness milking him, and he panted heavily against you.

Your brows were furrowed, head hanging low, and your hand came to your pregnant belly. When Richard slipped out, your muscles were still incredibly tight, and after a moment, it began to hurt as they stayed tight. You were breathing heavily, holding onto the headboard tightly with your other hand, and the pain became worse as you suddenly began to have contractions.

“(Y/n)?”

Richard’s hand gently rubbed your hips, becoming concerned as he peered at you from around your shoulder.

“(Y/n), are you okay?”

“Get the bag.”

Richard was clueless for a moment, drawing a blank.

“What?”

“ _Pour l'amour de Dieu_ , get the bag, Richard! I’m in labor!”

Richard was frozen for a moment before he sprang into action, almost falling off the bed as you clenched your teeth, unable to move. He was stumbling as he threw on his clothes and grabbed the bag you two had prepared for when you would go into labor, and you would have laughed had you not been in so much pain.

Richard grabbed a loose maternity dress and helped you into it before slipping the bag’s strap onto his head and lifting you up. You clutched your belly as he quickly walked out, and you cursed.

“Fuck, this is going to be so embarrassing to explain to the doctor. _‘Ma’am, you know you have so much cum in your vagina right? Why would you make me look at this with my own two eyes?’_ ”

You growled and continued as Richard began to laugh.

“ _’Oh, you know, just two days overdue and tired of my baby kicking me in my vital organs so I thought instead of Heimlich maneuvering them out, I’d fuck them out.’_ Great thinking, (Y/n).”

Richard couldn’t help but to laugh loudly and he kissed the top of your head.

“I love you so much.”

You couldn’t help but grin back before gasping in pain. Richard set you in the car as fast as he could before practically diving in, starting the car and driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

In no time, little John Francis Armitage was born <3.

[END]

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**

_Note: I took french for one year before continuing my studies on my own. Some of these french translations might be wrong or very rough. Please forgive me. I'm still learning._

Mère: Mother  
Ç’est une tragédie: It's a tragedy  
Je veux te voir: I want to see you  
Chaton: Kitten  
Merde: Shit  
Oui! Je t’aime beaucoup. Tu es si bon avec moi: Yes! I love you so much. You are so good with me.  
Oh, amour! Ça fait tellement de bien: Oh, Love! It feels so good ~~(this one might be wrong but sdfkjasd i thought~~ _Ça se sent si bien_ was the translation, but I wasn't sure rip)  
Magnifique: Magnificent  
Pour l'amour de Dieu: For God's sake/for the love of God

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED MY WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENT. THANK YOU!!! <3


End file.
